


Goodbyes

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Words left unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You'll be missed.</i>
</p>
<p><b>SPOILERS</b> for the end of S9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Because James's face in that airport scene...

_You’ll be missed._

I couldn’t say it, could I? Couldn’t even look him in the eye. 

Almost bollocksed up our friendship, too, yesterday. It was the right thing to do – he needed the push – but I nearly lost him. Not just for six months; for good.

_You’ll be missed_.

He needed to go. For him as well as for Laura. He needs her, more than he’s ever needed me. With her, he’s the man he must have been before I knew him. He deserves to be happy, and he is.

Does he know what I really meant?

_**I’ll** miss you_.

* * *


End file.
